


The Matosuwa Birthday Fic

by ActualAnimeTrash



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, Free!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, dumb AUs, sorry bae, this is shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualAnimeTrash/pseuds/ActualAnimeTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Matosuwa's birthday I have failed you senpai</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matosuwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matosuwa/gifts).



Fight scene AU : JeanMarco

Out of all the ways Marco had imagined this happening, he had to admit, this was not one of them. 

"Did you see the new episode?!" Sasha had asked excitedly, as soon as he got onto the subway. 

"It was so good! I can't believe that was the season finale though, they've got to make more! They probably could..." Marco exclaimed, gesturing wildly. Sasha's boyfriend, Connie, frowned. 

"No spoilers. I haven't seen it yet." Sasha waved him off and began discussing details of the last episode of their favorite anime. A couple people sent curious looks their way, but Marco had learned to deal with it, such things came with talking about anime in public, but he couldn't seem to brush off the stare of one of them. 

He was shorter than Marco, probably, with sharp features and a two toned undercut. Attractive, if Marco was being honest. His gaze didn't leave Marco as Sasha tried to reenact the final fight scene of the anime. 

She threw her fist back and tried to swing her leg up in the limited space. Marco watched as almost as if in slow motion, Sasha's elbow collided with the sharp chin of the the guy who'd been watching Marco.

"Sorry! Oh god are you hurt? " The apology left marco's mouth before the pain could've registered to the other man.

"Ow! Watch-" his eyes met Marco's again and he shut his mouth. "I'm fine. And you're talking about hakuoki, right? There is a season 2. There's like 3 I think. You just need to look for it." 

The black haired boy's mouth dropped open. No way had he thought that this guy had actually understood what they were talking about. 

"Are you serious?" He asked, before covering his mouth with his hand. The idea of a season two was overpowering the idea that Sasha had just hit this guy in the face. Undercut-dude rubbed his jaw. 

"Ow- I mean, yeah."

"Thanks. Do you... Um... Watch it?" The freckled teen asked.

"Not hakuoki. But I've seen it on websites while watching other shows."

"What shows?" Undercut guy glanced at the door. 

"This is my stop. I'm Jean by the way. Here, this is my number, text me sometime, if you want, and we could get coffe or something and talk about it."

"Marco. Like a date?" Marco wanted to cover his mouth again. When had he started speaking without thinking?

"Uh... Sure. I guess. If you want." Jean stuttered, pink flushing his cheeks. The door slid open and Jean stepped off with a little wave to Marco.

"Wow." Sasha said, staring after him.  
"I don't think that even Connie was that awkward when he asked me out. Nice Marco." 

"Thanks." He muttered, blushing and looking at the scribbled numbers on his wrist.


	2. Rintori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rintori not an AU

As anyone who had ever been on a swim team, it is a shameless sport. Swimming in a lane full of people that tended to accidentally grab your feet or palm your butt makes one feel rather exposed, even while wearing your swimsuit.

The locker rooms are often worse. After awhile people stop trying to preserve their dignity while changing and you stop caring whether people stared at you while you swap a swimsuit for sweats. 

Nitori made that mistake. 

"You've got something on your leg, Nitori-senpai!" Momo pointed out loudly, trying to get a better look at the mark. The gray haired boy tried use his discarded towel to wrap around his legs, but Momo had snatched it before he could, and the underclassmen peered at the other boy's leg. 

Right there- 'I was right!' Thought Momo excitedly- on the outside of Nitori's thigh he had a mark, like a circle. 

"Nitori-senpai, did something bite you? Like a dog? Do you have a dog?! Where do you-" by this time, Ai had managed to get back his towel, which he wound quickly around his lower body. 

"I-It's just a bruise." He stammered, red faced. Momo nodded and took the excuse. Some of the upperclassmen snickered and winked at Nitori. 

 

The second time it happened, Ai was unable to hide the bruises that dotted his thighs, going farther down his legs than his jammers. 

Even Sousuke raised his eyebrows at the marks but chose not to say anything. Momo on the other hand, gasped at poked at the bruises blabbing on about how Nitori just had to show Momo this dog, until he stopped very suddenly. 

"Sousuke-Senpai, you know what Nitori's bruises look like?" 

"No." 

"Rin-senpai's teeth!" And Momo started laughing hysterically, never once suspecting that what he had said made a disturbing amount of sense to everyone else, and that Ai's face was the color of said Captain's hair. 

"Hey Rin?" Sousuke called, while walking back onto the pool deck to retrieve his friend, who had been working on meet line- ups. The redhead looked up. 

"Yeah?" 

"Leave marks on your boyfriend where Momo can't see them. He wants Nitori to show him the dog that keeps biting him." Sousuke couldn't help the grin that snuck onto his face at Rin's expression. 

"Shut up." Rin growled. He scooped up his clipboard and followed the other swimmer back to their dorm. 

________________________________

Momo was really concerned about Nitori's dog. If it kept biting around his neck like that, Ai was gonna get hurt! The bruises all over his chest looked really painful.


End file.
